


Tolls

by DaughterofElros



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened at the ranch, they need some way to come back to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolls

It was dark by the time the Jet touched down in D.C.  
Weary from the stress of the past few days and the brief interludes of sleep they had managed to snatch during the flight, the members of the B.A.U team stumbled back into their offices, dropping bags and files at their desks before heading out again to return to their homes for some much-coveted rest. Rossi was first to leave, wishing everyone goodnight before he headed out, then Hotch, who walked J.J. to her car. Morgan was hesitant to leave, lingering for a moment to see Reid began to gather his things, before he too made his exit.

Reid set his bag down on his desk, clearing his throat to draw the attention of the only other person in the room.  
“Prentiss… I know you said on the plane that what happened to you at the ranch wasn’t my fault, that you don’t blame me.”  
“Reid…”  
“But I still feel responsible. I feel like I should do something. So let me at least buy you a drink or something.”  
Prentiss granted him a wry smile.  
“A drink sounds perfect, but I don’t think I’m up for a bar tonight.”  
Reid shrugged.  
“I’ve got a fairly acceptable liquor cabinet at my place. I might be able to put something together.” Prentiss opened her mouth to protest, but hesitated instead.  
“You know what? That sounds pretty damn good.”  
“It’s a deal, then.”

“So how are you holding up?” she asked him once they were settled in his living room holding umbers of whiskey, the bottle on the table between them just in case.  
“It’s only been about a day, so it’s difficult to judge. But that girl…” He shook his head, took a swig of the whiskey. “The ones where the kids die are the hardest for me. It all just seems so…pointless. This case is definitely one of those that are going to stick with me, you know?”  
“Believe me, I know. You were amazing in there, you know. We’re all good profilers. But you have… a knack for getting inside an unsub’s head, telling them what they have to hear, getting them to trust you. Like with this case.” She stood, switching to sit on the sofa beside him and adding a splash more whiskey to her glass. “But what does that do to your head, Reid? You let yourself go places in the human mind that are a lot scarier than being turned into a punching bag for a few minutes, or being tied up in a room for a few hours. Doesn’t that have as much of an impact on you as the bruises on my face do to me?” He hesitated.  
“I guess, in a sense. But I do it to myself, choose to put myself through it.”  
“I chose to speak up in there, to put myself through whatever the physical pain was they decided to dish out was. That’s not so different, really.”  
Reid stared into his glass.  
“Your bruises and scars are visible though.”  
Prentiss nodded.  
“And yours aren’t. So people forget they exist, don’t they?”  
“Gideon understood, I think. Or at least realized.”  
“Hey.” She nudged him with one heeled foot. “I realize too, okay. And if there’s ever some way I can help heal those open wounds… let me know.”  
He stared at her.  
“You know, no one’s ever offered that before?”  
Prentiss raised her eyebrows. She set her tumbler down on the coffee table hen leaned slowly into his space, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.  
“ Well, I’m offering.” Her voice was a whisper. Eyes locked on hers, Reid set his own glass aside, tucking her hair behind her ear with one gentle hand, careful not to brush against any of her bruises. He licked his lips once and pulled her in close to return her kiss. From the moment their lips touched again, something changed. He was consumed by a slow-burning fire, unable to pull away from her or stop touching her; she had the same reaction to him.  
Their shirts were hastily done away with so that skin could be touching skin, the lace trim on her satin bra brushing maddeningly against his chest. He stood, pulling her with him and led her to the bedroom, their progress necessarily slow because she was fumbling with his belt and he with the buttons on her pants as they went. They fell onto his bed, naked except for her bra and his socks.  
Before something could be done about either, Prentiss was kneeling over him, sheathing his length within her. As she moved, his world danced with light and sensation. Balancing himself with one hand, he used the other to reach up and unfasten her bra, tossing it away so that he could see and touch her breasts. He lavished attention on first one, then the other, alternating until she cried out and clenched around him, nearly sending him over he edge as well.  
He managed to hold himself back, rolling them until he lay atop her, moving in and out of her until he exploded as well, fireworks dancing behind closed eyelids as he spent himself.  
They didn’t talk as they lay there in his bed, trying to catch their breaths. Instead, she stroked his hair as he lay pillowed on her breasts, and he noted that both of their eyes were damp with tears.  
.


End file.
